A Good Night Sleep
by eccino
Summary: Narcissa just wants a good night of sleep. Is that really so much to ask? One shot, but I didn't really need to tell you that.


_**Disclaimer: **We all know that I don't own the Malfoy's, the Black's, or anyone else from Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics, would I? I just get to hold their leashes._

_**A/N: **__I needed another break from my fic. I would have worked this in… but I felt it would stand better alone. I didn't have the patience to wait until it would fit, anyway._

* * *

**A Good Night Sleep  
**

A heavily pregnant Narcissa had finally found a comfortable position on her side, pillow resting under her large belly to support the weight of the child without further murdering her back. It had taken her nearly four hours to find this spot and, as soon as she was there, she passed out.

She had gotten a whole ten minutes of sleep. Ten wonderful, blissful, _comfortable_ minutes of sleep when her ever-so-thoughtful husband came home, 'accidentally' on-purpose letting the bedroom door close too loudly. Lucius was always coming home late as being in the inner-circle of the Death Eaters kept him rather busy. And whenever he got home, he liked to talk to her, it helped him relax. Every now and then, she'd get up and they'd go sit in a bubble bath while he felt the baby kicking. She usually humored him.

But tonight, the glare he received as he pulled up lights made him wince and he dropped them immediately, muttering a sorry. He dressed down to his pajamas quickly and got in to bed beside his wife, disturbing her comfortable position so that he could cuddle up against her.

"So how was your night, darling?" he asked, brows raised, hand on the belly.

She shot a glare at him. "Don't. Talk. I really, _really, _want to sleep. So. Shhh."

He frowned at that. Well, fine then. She wasn't in a good mood, but he supposed that was to be expected. The child was nearing a month late and healers had already said that if Narcissa didn't go in to labor soon on her own, they'd induce it.

"Alright. Good night then," he said with a bit of a disappointed air before kissing her temple and settling down on his side of the bed.

Narcissa glanced over at him before she, once again, began the struggle of finding a comfortable position. Damned Lucius, trying to be all affectionate. Couldn't he tell that she wasn't in an affectionate mood? Ah, there. That was much better and much quicker than the last try. Her eyes closed and she relaxed and then… what… the bloody hell… was that?

She frowned deeply at the annoying sound, sitting up to glare over at Lucius as he snored. He had fallen asleep exceptionally fast. Clearly, it had been a busy night. And now… he was snoring? Damned idiot.

Biting her lip, she reached over and carefully tipped his lower jaw back up to close his mouth. Silence. Better. She went to get comfortable again. Okay. Now, she could sleep. Only… She'd kill her husband.

She thought for a moment as Lucius continued on with his snoring before reaching over and, with a cold hand, pinching his nose. That worked, right? She had heard it did. And it did. In a few minutes, he grunted once and the snoring stopped. He rolled away. Good. Time to get comfortable again.

It took longer, this time, for her to find that spot. Almost half an hour was wasted before she found it on her back. Her eyes started to close and sleep started to come. And Lucius started his snoring again.

She sat up as sharply as a nearly ten month pregnant woman could, glaring coldly at her husband while she thought before hitting an idea. A brilliant idea, the best she'd had so far. She got out of bed and headed for the walk in closet. After a few minutes of riffling through several draws, she found want she wanted. She grinned, returning to the bedside and leaned over him. Careful now. There we go. She inserted the rolled up pair of socks in to his mouth, stifling the annoying sounds. She waited a moment as she absorbed the silence. Five minutes passed, she decided that it would work and returned to her side of the bed to resume the search of a comfortable spot.

Almost forty-five minutes had gone by without a sound. Well, there was a grunt here and there, but really, the snoring seemed like it was over. She had gotten comfortable once again, for what she had hoped would be the last time. There we go.

There was a loud grunt, a choking sound, and he spit the socks out of his mouth, mumbling something as he rolled over and fell right back to sleep. She paused a moment, frowning deeply and praying to Merlin that he wouldn't start snoring again.

Her prayers went unheeded when, within minutes, he began snoring again. And Narcissa lost all patience. She tried shoving at him to wake him up. Nothing. Glancing around, her eyes landed on her wand. That would do it. She looked at the wand, then at her husband, then at the adjoining bathroom. Yes. Yes, it would wake him up.

Picking up her wand, she shot a quick jinx in to the bathroom. It knocked over the shampoo and conditioner bottles, all of the lotions she kept in there, a few potions that she didn't particularly care for. And as Lucius was shooting up, looking around, rather startled, she hid her wand and lay down quickly, closing her eyes and feigning sleep.

Lucius was the one frowning now. What the hell was that? He glanced at his sleeping wife. It hadn't woken her? Reaching over, he tentatively poked at her to wake her.

"Narci, darling, did you hear that?" he asked, trying to make sure it wasn't him.

She was good at feigning sleep. She groaned and peeked an eye open before closing it again and sighing. "Hear what?"

"There was a loud crash…" he trailed off, now looking off in to the darkness of the room.

"I didn't hear anything," she mumbled, rubbing her face as she settled back in, "Why don't you go look?"

Go look? He looked back over at his wife with a frown. That would mean leaving her here. Well. He leaned over and kissed her temple before grabbing his wand and going to investigate.

It had taken him long enough that Narcissa had managed to get comfortable again and had finally fallen asleep by the time he was getting back. He smiled lightly at her, deciding not to inform her that something had knocked over everything in the bathroom. Probably just a clumsy house elf anyway. He gave her another kiss to her temple and settled back down on his side of the bed. He found a comfortable spot, closed his eyes, and was just about to drift off when… what the hell was that?

He frowned as he looked over at his wife. Was she actually snoring? Well, that wouldn't do. How was he supposed to sleep while she was snoring? He sighed and glanced around before noticing a pair of socks on the bed. He looked back and forth between the socks and his snoring, pregnant wife, contemplating. Yeah. Yeah, the socks would work perfectly…


End file.
